


Malkontent

by wookami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, bokuroo - Freeform, kilka lat później, nałogi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookami/pseuds/wookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KuroBoku dwa lata później. </p><p>O tym, że życie sportowca to trochę mniej zabawy niż każde inne, a to, że po prostu ma się możliwość coś zrobić, kusi. Natomiast rygor, nawet z pozoru nieznaczny, uwiera. </p><p>Może trochę angstowate. Przewidywane przekleństwa i inne treści dla dorosłych.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Przyszło mu na myśl, by zrobić dokładnie dwie rzeczy. Nie zawahał się ani chwili. Papieros w ustach Bokuto w ułamku sekundy znalazł się na ziemi, pod butem Kuroo, zaś w eter wypłynęło „ty durniu". Dwugłosowe, jak się okazało.

Potem Bokuto odezwał się już samowtór:

\- Jakby ci to powiedzieć. No patrz! Od jakiegoś już czas to tylko mój interes, co robię z własnym życiem. Na pewno nie twój – odparł cicho, co nie sprawiło, iż szorstkość głosu mogła jakimkolwiek cudem ujść uwadze. Nie miała. Uśmiechał się przy tym i nie było nic raźnego w tym uśmiechu.

Tetsurou, wziąwszy poprawkę na swoją okazałą irytację, miał całokształt w poważaniu na tyle głębokim, by nie poświęcić jednej myśli temu, czy nie powinien się rozzłościć jeszcze bardziej na takie dictum od swojego pożal-się-Boże-chłopaka.

Dzisiejszy papieros i zeszłotygodniowe „jedno piwo", które skończyło się dzwonieniem do niego w nocy w bliżej nieokreślonym celu i bełkotaniu w manierze człowieka naprutego w pestkę. I inne klęski żywiołowe, które wysiały w powietrzu, odkąd Puszczyk skończył swoje dwadzieścia lat. Nie, on, Kuroo, równolatek i typ pozornie całkiem nieźle zsynchronizowany duchowo ze swoją drugą połówką, naprawdę miał już tego dość i bardziej mieć nie mógł. Teraz mogła tylko przyjść obojętność. Pokręcił więc głową. To wystarczyło, by Bokuto już wiedział, o czym brunet myśli, i przeszedł do ciągu dalszego swojego wywodu o... o czym właściwie? O niezależności? A może o tym, że tak naprawdę nic ich nie łączyło?

\- Co cię, do kurwy nędzy, obchodzi moja kariera siatkarza? – warknął.

„Zaiste, chyba nic" – powinna brzmieć odpowiedź. „Nie wiem, dlaczego zmarnowałem tyle czasu na twoich meczach".

Tyle że temu, kto winien wypowiedzieć te słowa, było już doprawdy wszystko jedno. Taki nihilizm sprawiał trochę bólu, ale na to nic nie dało się poradzić. Odwrócił się i odszedł. Nie oglądał się, żeby zobaczyć, jak Bokuto zapala kolejnego papierosa. To nie jego życie, faktycznie, nie on stawiał wszystko na jedną kartę, rezygnując ze studiów i realizując się w tokijskim klubie siatkarskim. Nie, on wracał do mieszkania - na szczęście jak dotąd wyłącznie swojego - wypocząć przed wykładami. Do raczej typowo nudnawego, regularnego życia, którego przyprawą był obecnie nieosiągalny Bokuto.

Zanim zasnął tamtego wieczora, minęło parę godzin; de facto więcej, niż zajął mu sen, przerwany łomotaniem do drzwi. Nie chciał tego łomotania, szczególnie zaś nie chciał rozmawiać. Już nie miał nic a nic do powiedzenia. Null. Ale miał za to zwyczaj chować zapasowy klucz w doniczce.

Przez właśnie otworzone drzwi salonu wlało się światło z korytarza i zapach alkoholu. Nie, żeby odurzający; Puszczyk - odpukać - nie był alkoholikiem i raczej nie będzie. Sęk w tym, że zrobił... niekonsekwentny. 

Długi cień wysunął się z oświetlonej strefy, zlał się z ciemnością spowijającą resztę pomieszczenia. Padałby na kanapę, gdyby wchodzący włączył lampę. Koutarou tego nie zrobił, toteż teraz klęczał w mroku, z głową na opartych o kanapę dłoniach Kuroo.

Szkoda, że Kuroo już teraz wiedział, co będzie w następnych dniach, najdalej tygodniach. To było po prostu „przepraszam", nie „przepraszam, miałeś rację", nie cokolwiek rozsądnego.

Gówno będzie miał z tych przeprosin. Oboje będą mieli. 

Gówno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W Japonii palenie i spożywanie alkoholu jest legalne w wieku lat dwudziestu.


	2. Panta rhei

Kuroo miał teraz owe specyficzne trudności z wysłowieniem się, gdy tak tkwił zawieszony pomiędzy poczuciem wychowawczego obowiązku a atawistyczną potrzebą unikania kłopotów.

\- Wezwę ci taksówkę, ty chory pojebie – mruknęło mu się w końcu po dłuższej przerwie.

Katońskie zerwanie kontaktu lub półustępliwe unikanie tematu z nieodzownym patrzeniem kosym okiem. Już ostatnia opcja niezbyt mu się widziała, a z pewnością mowy nie było, by miał jeszcze zupełnie przestać tępić, dać choćby pozorny, choćby niewerbalny sygnał, iż akceptuje ów stan rzeczy. Acz tej najpierwszej możliwości nie chciał wcielić w życie, ni mniej, ni więcej – ze względu na siebie.

Z twarzy Bokuto odczytał, jak transparentny musiał być, kiedy się odezwał, mimo że silił się na choć trochę żartobliwy dobór słów. Po tylu latach wstyd by było nie zauważyć, jak najpierw na obliczu pojawia się firmowa wesołość, aby jednakże zaraz po jego słowach ustąpić miejsca rozczarowaniu. Te złote oczy tak na niego patrzyły.

I patrzyły. Trochę jak na maniaka, którym może trochę był.

Przeczytał w nich też o oschłości własnego głosu; nieplanowanej, spontanicznej, może za silnej. A jednak wówczas parsknął ironicznie na dobitkę.

I tak wybrał najłagodniejsze. Jasne. Schlej się, miej wyrzuty sumienia i przepraszaj. Mógłby się śmiać. Mógłby jasno i niecenzuralnie przestawić swoje racje. Natomiast nie mógłby parę minut przedtem nie usłyszeć samochodu pewnego nierozgarniętego indywidua – bo ktoś nadal nie zrobił porządku z układem wydechowym i miał szczęście, że nikt go tego wieczora nie zatrzymał za któreś z dwóch wykroczeń. Jak to głupi.

Wyniósł się na korytarz, nie dawszy rozmowie szansy, by jeszcze raz dobrnęła do punktu kulminacyjnego, skąd droga była wyłącznie ostro w dół.

Wolał zadzwonić i skończyć na dzisiaj wszystkie pertraktacje. Potraktować Puszczyka jak kapryśne dziecko, na które ten zdawał się przy użyciu wszelkich środków stylizować, prawie wepchnąć go do taksówki, pożegnać się lakonicznym „odstawię ci auto jutro, jak wrócę z uniwerku" i zapłacić za niego z góry u kierowcy. Nie musiał spojrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, iż Koutarou był... tak plus minus wściekły. Znowu. Sam byłby, kto lubi, żeby robić z niego debila?

A jednak tym razem naprawdę nie mógł się oprzeć.

Ta, chciałby mieć nerwy ze stali. Dla własnego spokoju ducha.

Marzenie ściętej głowy – i następny dzień też był trochę minorowy, a Kuroo był trochę nastroszony. W zupełnie innym sensie niż zwykle, tak.

Wykłady należały do tej znośnej części dnia, aczkolwiek potem, zgodnie ze zwykłymi zasadami fizyki klasycznej, była ta reszta doby, kiedy należałoby wyegzekwować chwilę na odstawienie samochodu. Czyli zaczynały się schody tego rodzaju, iż Tetsurou miał w sobie jeszcze o wiele za dużo z furiata.

Zwlekając, znalazł w sobie nawet natchnienie, by zajrzeć lancerce w bebechy i rozdrapać parę domowych spraw. Potem... cóż, potem skapitulował.

„Dzisiaj nie mogę. Wpadnę jutro z rana."

Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego drażnił go brak odpowiedzi, której wcześniej wcale nie chciał. Im mniej kontaktu, tym lepiej.

„Leżysz już pijany pod stołem?" – wystukał, po czym, oczywiście, zreflektował się w porę i przytrzymał palec na ekranie, aż zostało tylko białe pole do wpisywania tekstu wiadomości. Zapędził się. Może u schyłku dnia wczorajszego, w niedzielną noc, Puszczyk popuścił sobie wodzy, ryzykując obniżonym samopoczuciem na poniedziałkowym treningu, może zaczynał próby tytoniowe ukierunkowane na uwędzenie sobie płuc, lecz jeszcze trzymał jakiś rygor w tygodniu.

J a k i ś. J e s z c z e.

Chwila negatywnego uniesienia odeszła w niepamięć. Próbował sobie przypomnieć, kiedy sam zapalił pierwszego papierosa podwędzonego rodzicom. Smarkacz jeszcze był, dobrze przed liceum. Z powodu dymu zakręciło mu się w głowie. A w domu, wydającym się nagle nad wyraz zadymionym, mdłości osiągnęły apogeum. Odwidziało mu się raz na zawsze, w czym zresztą pogłębiające się zaangażowanie natury sportowej sporo pomogło.

Potem zabrał się za o wiele świeższe wspomnienia z okolic Seijin no Hi. Wiadomo, kto by się wtedy nie napił. Przepijało się z bliskimi, jeden do drugiego. To było w porządku, nawet miało swój urok, coś kusząco nowego. Oblać dorodną okazję jakiegoś sortu, skoczyć pod koniec tygodnia, gdy z niczym to nie kolidowało, do baru. Wszystko zrozumiałe, ba, jeżeli od niego chodzi, to raz na jakiś czas bardzo chętnie. Ani nie był święty, ani nie był abstynentem i od Puszczyka też tego nie wymagał. Wymagał w praktyce tyle, co od siebie, a z kolei od siebie wymagał ledwie trochę więcej, niż powinien wymagać każdy. Co może i tak znaczyło, iż wciąż stawia poprzeczkę za nisko. W końcu sam grał zaledwie w uniwersyteckim klubie. Nie celował w wielką karierę.

Cóż, po prawdzie, nie był też pewien, czy jego chłopak-od-siedmiu-boleści nadal w nią celuje. Za dawnych dobrych lat to stawiało się poprzeczki pod niebo, a i to było za mało.

Panta rhei.

Wkrótce miał szczęście za dużo nie myśleć o czymkolwiek, co miało sens, jako że wieczór rozmył mu się w sen, w wątpliwych warunkach, na kanapie miękkiej jak miękkiej. Tym niemniej spał spokojnie, zaś rano bez marudzenia doprowadził się do ładu, zatankował siebie kawą, samochód benzyną po drodze i w trymiga – stety czy niestety – był już na odpowiednim osiedlu. Było w porządku. Wymienili się błyskawicznie dziwnie spokojnym, dziwnie beznamiętnym powitaniem: cześć-cześć-trening masz za dwie godziny, no nie-tak-nawodnij się dobrze. Tym razem Kuroo miał nadzieję, że jego głos nie zabrzmiał nieprzyjemnie, choć nadmierna utrata wody również wiązała się, dla niego osobiście, przede wszystkim z tym, o czym na razie starał się nie mówić. Dopóki nie wymyśli, jak mówić.

Było w porządku. Stał, opierając się o kuchenną ladę i patrząc ze sceptycznym uśmieszkiem na tył Puszczykowej koszulki uhonorowanej napisem „A Winner is You". Szkoda, że oczy go nie zawiodły, kiedy przypadkiem zerknął na półki na drzwiach lodówki - a Puszczyk zawiódł.

Trochę sam był sobie winny, że patrzył, gdzie nie trzeba, i że po jakiegoś kaduka wyciągał szarą puszkę z lodówki, mimo że przedtem dostatecznie wyraźnie widział napis „Asahi", czyż nie? Nawet kilka, jeżeli być dokładnym.

Tak w głębi serca pewnie był zwyczajnym skurwielem, świadomym, co zrobi, i przychylnym temu.

Kiedy już zważył puszkę w ręce, kiedy już wysłuchał do końca, jak gospodarz sili się na beztroskie wyjaśnienie, że to„na wieczory", nadając wszystkiemu pozór błahostki, agresywna frustracja była gotowa podejść Kuroo do gardła. Ani sześć puszek, ani liczba mnoga rzeczownika „wieczór" nie napawały zaufaniem. Prosta matematyka wskazywałaby, że to już sześć treningów miernej, przynajmniej mierniejszej konduity.

Pewnie po prostu lubił, żeby wszystko było tak, jak jemu się podoba. No ba. Naturalnie.

Może i przenosił swoje odsunięte na bok ambicje na drugą osobę.

\- Tak, wiem – odparł, jakby do siebie. Dalej nie perorował. Po raz kolejny nasuwało mu się na myśl jedno pytanie: po co sobie język strzępić?

Równolegle z przepływem myśli rozegrało się to, iż znów dał się ponieść przesadnie wyolbrzymionej złości. Dalej nie wiedział, jak mówić. Nie był bez winy, jak to zawsze druga strona, sam też był głupcem, radzącym sobie z problemami w prostacki sposób, dojrzały inaczej. Podświadomie to czuł, to się zawsze czuje. Ignorował.

Syk otworzonej puszki. Pionizacja, dnem do góry. Narastający zapach, lepkość cieszy, sklejającej dwukolorowe włosy. Gwałtowny ruch. Upadek. Po tym trochę krwi.

Panta rhei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lancerka – od Mitsubishi Lancer.
> 
> Seijin no Hi – japońskie święto, w trakcie którego obchodzi się Seijin-shiki, ceremonię osiągnięcia dojrzałości. W wikipedii znajdziecie godziwy opis.
> 
> „A Winner is You" – może niektórzy wiedzą, o co chodzi. Reszta może zobaczyć u Wujka.
> 
> Asahi – jeden z czterech królujących w Japonii browarów. Obok Kirin, Suntory i Sapporo, jakby ktoś był ciekaw. Przepraszam, że wybrałam akurat ten~. Taki jakoś mi się wzięło.


	3. Ale to już było - i żyje się dalej

Post factum wszystko było inne.

Z perspektywy trzech miesięcy w każdym razie, gdy pożegnał się z gipsem, kolokwiami i pierwszym rokiem studiów. Słowem – gdy mógł na parę dni rzucić w diabła życie i zacząć... żyć. Zaczął. Zaczął od razu, nim nagromadziły się kontrargumenty.

Nadciągał uroczy wieczór. A w powietrzu coś niecoś wysiało. Byłby się o to założył.

Telefon zadzwonił ledwie półgodziny później. Dało się wyczuć pismo nosem. Wszystko takie schematyczne.

Starzejesz się, stary, i ja się starzeję.

\- Kuroo, co ty odwalasz?

\- Hmm?

\- Gdzie ty jesteś?

\- Jednego dnia tu, następnego tam.

\- Czy ty mi zabrałeś portfel?

\- Yup.

\- Masz go przy sobie?

\- Jeżeli nie zgubiłem.

\- Porąbało cię do reszty.

\- Może troszkę.

\- Nadal masz ten sam PIN? – Kuroo westchnął. – Od razu, jak odkryłeś, że zginęła ci karta, powinieneś skontaktować się z bankiem i to zgłosić.

\- Nie omieszkam.

\- Mhhm – przytaknął skwapliwie, tym razem zaledwie skromnym pomrukiem.

\- Kiedy wracasz?

\- Myślałem, że może za dwa tygodnie.

\- Co ja mam niby zrobić do tego czasu?

\- Nie mam bladego pojęcia.

Bokuto się rozłączył.


	4. Jak u Pawła Geraldiego

Zegarek cyfrowy zamigotał smętnie wraz z upływem kolejnej minuty, oświetlając bardzo ubogo deskę rozdzielczą.

Docierali do mieszkania Kuroo. Sprawiedliwie byłoby dodać: „wreszcie". Podobno to poniedziałków zwykle się nienawidzi, acz tym razem to wtorek wyjątkowo zalazł za skórę obojgu z pewnego niesławnego duo. Tetsurou próbował oprzeć się lewą ręką, zagipsowaną, o drzwi i wesprzeć jakoś wygodnie głowę, tym niemniej szło mu to miernie.

Zaś szatański drugi dzień tygodnia miał się ku końcowi, niezależnie od wszystkiego. Mijało wpół do dwunastej, noc, cokolwiek to dla kogo oznaczało, trwała w najlepsze. Kuroo był już w stanie pogłębiającego się półsnu, więc nie wydawał walki, gdy Puszczyk rozpoczął gimnastykę mającą na celu pocałowanie go w usta. To nie coś, na co się narzeka, a i może synteza bólu, zmęczenia oraz wdzięczności za pomoc w codziennych sprawunkach usposabiały go przychylniej. Przy tym się stęsknił, po ludzku, student też człowiek. I siatkarz człowiek. I kochają w miarę po ludzku.

W którymś momencie, poprzedzonym zamglonymi paroma minutami, Kuroo zamrugał żywiej i próbował pojąć, co zmieniło się w scenerii. W pamięci pozostawało godne lunatyka przejście do drzwi i otworzenie ich. Jakimś cudem udało mu się nie tylko dowlec do stromych schodów na poddasze, już wewnątrz mieszkania, ale i utrzymać na nich w pionie, gdy już usiadł i próbował nie osunąć się w objęcia Orfeusza. W razie upadku, z tego, co zauważył, miał przed sobą Puszczyka - figurę stojącą naprzeciw z pytającą miną. A on nie miał bladego pojęcia, czego się od niego oczekuje. Musiał się zdarzyć jakiś monolog, to było widać.

Po chwili Puszczyk wyprostował się, nieomal paradnie, natomiast Kuroo wreszcie przestał obserwować dwukolorowy pióropusz zwany przez pomyłkę włosami. Bo mu osioł głowę teraz wyżej trzymał i w polu widzenia znalazły się czoło i brwi. Cisza, ani miła, ani niemiła, za to na pewno w dalszym ciągu wyczekująca, trwała jeszcze nieco, nim Tetsurou nie ziewnął. Bokuto, z nieco urażoną miną, zebrał się do powtarzania.

\- Ej. – Puszczykowe oczy znalazły się na wysokości kocich. - Mówiłem, że rzucam to całe...

\- ...gówno?

\- Ano.

\- Całkowicie?

\- Całkowicie.

Korzystając, że ich twarze znajdywały się w nieznacznej odległości, Kuroo zaraz odświeżył sobie w pamięci smak Puszczykowych ust. Tak na zapas. W nadgorliwości powtórzył. Ale już kiedy wszystko zapowiadało dłuższą chwilę bliskości, odtrącił swojego prawie-chłopaka-ale—tym-razem-bardziej-szofera. Bez zaciętości; zaledwie tym razem, nadal przecież nie pretendował do miana świętego i przy następnej okazji nie planował odmówić. Oboje jednak wiedzieli, że tę wredną gębę to ma nie bez kozery. Że nie dziś.

Przed wyjściem Puszczyk zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę w drzwiach, zaalarmowany jakąś nagłą myślą. Kuroo miał nieszczęście nadal na niego patrzeć i w ogóle poczuł się zaalarmowany Puszczykowym myśleniem. Atmosfera robiła się niepoważna, wszystko obracało się w żart, jakby cała uraza opadła na dno duszy niby kamień. Gorycz zawsze gdzieś będzie, w formie memento, lecz mało co w przyszłości tnie dość głęboko, by poruszyć akurat tę gorzką strunę.

\- Przepraszam, że zrobiłem ci krzywdę, Kuroo.

\- I tak nie pójdę dziś z tobą do łóżka, spadaj.

Wymienili parę gróźb karalnych na dobranoc.

Albo to Kuroo był naiwny, albo to wszystko wracało do normy – normy w reżyserii jego i Bokuto, jakkolwiek to się nie miało to „zwykłości" ogólnie rozumianej. Kto wie, może Puszczyk wcale nie był tak głupi, jak się wydawał? Podobno wszystko jest możliwe.

Tetsurou robił dużo zdjęć, bliski przerażenia, jak parszywa i jak zawodna jest ludzka pamięć. Przestało się dziać źle. Rychło przestał zapamiętywać. Co ranek szczegóły dnia minionego były mu już niezbyt bliskie. Zaledwie ogólnie pamiętał, co robił, o czym rozmawiał z Puszczykiem. To drugie gorzej, bo rozmawiali i w ogóle spędzali razem tyle czasu, ile się tylko dało, i zaczął to traktować jako coś zwykłego, do czego nawet nie mobilizował szczególnie szarych komórek. Od wtorkowej wizyty w szpitalu Koutarou jeszcze paręnaście razy został zaprzęgnięty do wspólnego robienia zakupów, ogarniania mieszkania, podwożenia Kuroo w różne miejsca, między innymi w związku z końcem roku uniwersyteckiego, w wreszcie odeskortowania do go na zdjęcie gipsu.

I do domu.

Puszczyk był zniecierpliwiony, z odrobiną nadziei, Kuroo spokojny.

Było bliżej niż dalej, coraz bliżej, aczkolwiek wyglądało na to, że trochę czasu jeszcze musi przejść, jeszcze więcej niż te trzy miesiące, nim, po zaledwie paru burzowych dniach – choć „efektownych", nie da się ukryć – chwiejne zawieszenie broni przerodzi się w pokój.

Więc Bokuto bez protestu zadowolił się krótkim, nieuważnym pożegnaniem, jakie partner mu zaserwował. Chociaż czuł się trochę zmartwiony, trochę smutny i trochę porzucony. A nieco bardziej słaby oraz winny, że przeszły trzy miesiące, a on zdołał się tylko przerzucić na palenie po kątach, z dala od prawdziwego trenera i tego drugiego, który z założenia miał być chłopakiem.

Robił z siebie niedojdę. Zawsze się wie, że notoryczna zadyszka to wymowny sygnał. Puszczyk udawał, że nie. Ot, ćwiczyć ciężko i wszystko się wyrówna.

W ciągu dnia zawsze zdarzało się coś pechowego i świat był mu coś dłużny. Jak dziś – za to, że z Kuroo jeszcze nie dziś, za to, że gryzły mu wyrzuty sumienia. Dokładnie jeden papieros.

Czasem po treningu, kiedy nastawał czas frustracji i absurdu. Kiedy palił, żeby znieść jakoś myśl, że ciągle źle robi, że dziś rano, tuż po wstaniu w łóżka, palił. Wydawało mu się, iż to coś miłego – tak patrzeć na ten dym niosący się w niebo, siedząc tuż po prysznicu na świeżym powietrzu.

Temu, co wnika w jego płuca, tudzież temu, co wsiąka w jego ubranie, wolał nie poświęcać myśli.

Bo jeszcze poświęciłby też kolejnego peta.

Ale to nie potrwa długo, naprawdę nie. Rzuci zupełnie. Jak Kuroo upora się z menopauzą czy czymś, co go tak drażliwym uczyniło. Jak zamieszkają razem. Jak będzie zajęty... czymś innym. Jeszcze nigdy tak nie było, żeby jakoś nie było.

Nie słyszał, jak zabrzęczał mu telefon. Dopiero jakiś czas po fakcie zarejestrował odmienny kolor diody u góry urządzenia. Na ekranie pojawiło się hasło, pod którym Kuroo był zapisany, i które powstrzymywało przed użyczaniem komukolwiek telefonu. Przyzwoite nie było.

Skrupulatnie rozgniótł papierosa o spód popielniczki i opróżnił naczynie, nim choćby odczytał otrzymaną wiadomość. Jakby mógł się jakoś wydać ze swoim nałogiem, gdyby tego nie zrobił. Jakby wymyślane długo usprawiedliwienia własnych postępków, wydumane przy ladzie sklepowej, kiedy kupował gumę do żucia na tony, przestawały mieć znaczenie, kiedy przychodziło, nawet i nieosobiście, skonfrontować się z Tetsurou.

Jednak tym razem mógł szeroko uśmiechnąć się do ekranu i na przepracowane nie raz, umowne pytanie, czy pada ze zmęczenia, odpisać, iż jeszcze nie tak całkiem. A gdy w trymiga dostał odpowiedź, wiedział nie tylko, iże może się zbierać. Ale i to, że Kuroo też niecierpliwił.

Dlatego pojechał jak był, w domowych łachach, i nie spodziewał się, aby z tego tytułu musiał czekać. Bowiem pewnego sobotniego popołudnia, wcześnie, mieli się pogodzić, a potem mieć resztę soboty i, być może, niedzielę w całej długości dla siebie. Puszczyk rozważał z rozczuleniem, czy przez wzgląd na wakacje i więcej wolnego czasu nie zaproponować swojego przekwaterowania, na jakichkolwiek zasadach; byle wreszcie dzielić dach. Na miejscu takowe myśli zeszły na drugi plan. Był klucz, po staremu ukryty przy drzwiach. Był ich dzień.

Jego nudzący się Kuroo, który pachniał intensywnie żelem pod prysznic w akompaniamencie delikatnej woni proszku do prania. W czystych ubraniach prawie zbyt schludny, jak gdyby Bokuto był po prostu gościem, nie prawie-współlokatorem.

\- Czego tu chcesz, duszo nieczysta? – rzucił brunet na dzień dobry.

\- Wcale nie ty napisałeś. Wcale.

\- Ups, to wysłało się do ciebie? Ale skoro tu jesteś...

\- Ty skurwysynie – mruknął Bokuto, zawieszając bluzę na wieszaku przy drzwiach.

Rozmowy rychło się urywały, domknięte uśmiechami; nastawał słuszny czas milczenia, w którym nie było nic niezręcznego. Cisza złączonych ust. Wraz z nią wyczulenie na inne oznaki obecności drugiej osoby. Tym bardziej więc brak słów jeszcze chwilę obowiązywał; gdy Puszczyk chciał jeszcze coś dodać, Kuroo przyciągnął go ku sobie na drugi pocałunek, gwałtownie, jakby kończył się czas czy jakby zgoła byli spóźnieni.

A czasu wszak mieli dużo – i całe szczęście, albowiem właśnie tego, wraz z odrobiną miejsca, potrzebowali. W milczeniu wybrzmiało staccato odzianych jedynie w skarpetki czterech stóp.

\- Czego się boisz? – parsknął Kuroo, z nieutemperowanym akcentem prześmiewczości, cokolwiek jednak przyjaznej. Powagi nie chciał, cholera, nie chciał, powaga pasuje do kłótni, powaga zostanie im na licach w grobie. Swobodą odpowiadał na spięcie Puszczyka, wiszące w powietrzu, zakorzenione w każdym kolistym ruchu palców przebiegających po jego ramieniu. Wreszcie – zniecierpliwienie po jego stronie narastało - wykorzystał przewagę swojej nieonieśmielonej inicjatywy, ażeby pociągnąć partnera na łóżko. Nawet jeżeli nie mieli czystych sumień, przez chwilę, dwie, powinni najgłębiej wierzyć, iż mają, i przekroczyć, co ich dzieliło.

Tak, Kuroo bardzo tego chciał, chociaż przez ostatnie paręnaście dni przekonywał sam siebie do przeciwnej wersji. Skapitulował. Podwijał okrywający tors Puszczyka podkoszulek na ramiączkach, którą znał nader dobrze. Tyle razy ściągał go tak, jak dzisiaj, powoli, mnąc materiał w podkurczonych palcach, całując tymczasem Puszczykowe usta i linię szczęki, i szyję, i ramiona. Wreszcie ściągał ubranie zupełnie,.Bez pośpiechu.

Skapitulował, by mieć Puszczyka nad sobą, jego ukształtowane treningami ramiona oparte po bokach swojej głowy, jego palce wsunięte między swoje palce. Również dla tego, jak Puszczyk skubał jego wargi, jak zawsze trochę zbyt boleśnie. Wreszcie – żeby usłyszeć ten coraz bardziej rozochocony pomruk:

\- Cicho już, milcz. Pieprz się, Kuroo.

\- Oho?

\- Oho.

\- No, raczej przyda mi się twój udział.

Każde słowo tym wyraźniejsze, iż podkreślane ciepłymi muśnięciami powietrza, które potem ogarniały resztę ciała, wraz z tym, jak Bokuto, usuwając z drogi ową pachnącą proszkiem do prania koszulkę, przypominał sobie chętnie, z zapałem – ale z cierpliwością już wymuszoną - ukształtowanie klatki piersiowej Tetsurou, strukturę skóry, wyrazistość łuków żeber pod skórą mimo odpowiedniej wagi, tę małą osobliwość budowy. Chciał gruntownie wyryć wszystko w pamięci, ten kształt pod ustami i opuszkami, nim posunie się dalej, zyskać pewność, że naprawdę zna Kuroo tak, jak nie zna go nikt inny. Wiedział, iż ten jeden człowiek był jego, niezależnie od tego, co zgotował los; oczywiście, że nigdy nie wątpił, nie umiałby zresztą. Jednak odbierał to jako coś zaledwie formalnego, umownego, dopóki po raz kolejny, może i tysięczny, nie zarejestrował kojącego ciepła drugiego ciała tuż przy sobie. Wtedy miał zarazem spokój w duszy i owe niespokojne podekscytowanie rozgrzewające okolice lędźwi. Czuł w sobie rozkoszny ogień, którym chciał się podzielić. Z zewnątrz piekła go rozdrapana paznokciami Kuroo skóra, czarowały dłonie partnera przeczesujące ekstatycznie jego kosmyki. Włosy zostawały w nieostrożnych palcach – była to jedna z rzeczy, które ich nie obchodziły.

A jednak nie wszystkie przyziemne sprawy dało się przeskoczyć. Puszczykowi nie pozostało nic innego niż prychnąć posępnie, kiedy został odsunięty nogą, już wysupłaną ze spodni, a więc zachęcającą jak każdy nagi kawałek skóry.

\- Szuflada – mruknął Tetsurou, nieskruszony. Bokuto poczuwał się do zganienia go:

\- Znowu spieprzyłeś nastrój. – Kuroo za to palnął go stopą w twarz, znowu więc nie zostało nic innego, jak sięgnąć prezerwatywy i niedużą butelkę. Zawsze tam trzymane. Bogowie, dlaczego ty jesteś taki uporządkowany? – Wszystkim swoim kochankom to robisz?

\- Nie, tylko tobie.

Wkrótce Koutarou nie mógł już narzekać, chociaż na jego ramionach z pewnością miały pozostać ślady po mocno zaciśniętych palcach, nieco bolesne, sinawe. 

Posiadł, co więcej niż pożądane. Czuł Kuroo. To było ich spełnienie i dopełnienie w przekraczającej granice ciała wspólnocie.

A gdy poświęcili się sobie i zadeklarowali, nieprędko, niełatwo przyszło im się rozejść, zrezygnować choćby z cichszego, mniej natchnionego przebywania obok siebie.

Dlatego przecież w domu zawsze była zapasowa szczoteczka, poduszka i kołdra. Słowem, to, co pozwalało zatrzymać Bokuto do rana i leżeć przy nim, i obdarzać go przekleństwami twarzą w twarz.

Bokuto wyszedł późnym rankiem w niedzielę. Kuroo osobiście wypchnął go przez drzwi, każąc się ogarnąć na dzień następny. Na pożegnanie rzekł krótko:

\- Przestań być taką miękką mendą, bo cię w klubie nie poznają. Spadaj.

Musiał, inaczej jeszcze w końcu wykrztusiłby z siebie to „zostań", które zawsze stało za jego słowami.

Puszczyk uśmiechnął się wszechwiedzącym uśmiechem buddy; dłoń trzymał na szyi, zakrywając palcami malinkę, która wyłaniała się spod nazbyt luźnego podkoszulka, raczej pieszczotliwie niż dla utajenia znaku. Oderwał dłoń od ramienia dopiero na zewnątrz, wyciągając z kieszeni spodni klucze.

Kątem oka Kuroo spoglądał na odjeżdżającą lancerkę. Uspokojony coraz bardziej, jak gdyby Bokuto zdał jakiś egzamin. Zadowolony, że może obecnie myśleć o nim bez przerwy i bez poczucia, iż powinien więcej wymagać. Używał sobie, by wieczorem przekonać się, iż ponownie nie może powiedzieć o niczym, co działo się popołudniu. Ani nie robił nic kreatywnego, ani nie pamiętał dużo.

Ale też nie uważał tego dnia za zmarnowany. O nie. Trochę nudy wieczornej, nim poszedł do łóżka, zaś najwięcej zadowolenia.

Przechodząc do sypialni, zgarnął z wieszaka Puszczykową bluzę, na której położył głowę.

„Jaki ja się robię, cholera, sentymentalny."

Natknął się policzkiem na wypukłość jakiegoś przedmiotu wsuniętego w kieszeń. Wydobyty, okazał się portfelem. Oho, mógłby klaskać w dłonie, niech żyje mądrość. Opuścił w zrezygnowaniu głowę, mówiąc sobie w duchu, iż nawet miłość nie może być powodem do szlajania się nocą po mieście. Jutro zwróci, a do jutra daleko - i raz jeszcze wtulił policzek w strukturę materiału.

Zemdliło go, jakby był tym małym dzieckiem, które zapaliło w tajemnicy papierosa i marzyło o przereklamowanej dorosłości. Zemdliło go dymem, który po paru tygodniach wsiąka we wszystko do głębi, zostawiając zapach nie do zamaskowania.


End file.
